


a change in wardrobe

by starsandspears



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Mighty Nein, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dress to impress, new clothes for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandspears/pseuds/starsandspears
Summary: Molly makes a friend. The m9 gets some new clothes.





	a change in wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElZacharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/gifts).



> yeehaw

Mollymauk makes a friend.

Now, this in itself isn’t surprising. Molly’s charm and easy grin means that he often draws in new people, and he’s always more than delighted to entertain them with true stories and ridiculously false ones. (It’s hard to tell the difference sometimes.) This means that when he brings someone to wherever the Mighty Nein are staying, it isn’t an odd occurrence. The piles of fabric in their arms, however, are.

Yasha looks up from where she’s sitting in the doorframe of the room she currently shares with Jester and Beau. “Molly. What’s this?” With a nod she indicates his companion and the mounds of fabric. Molly beams at her, bustling past to set the pile on one of the beds inside. Jester has been sketching, curled up in the windowseat, and she looks up and brightens as he enters. “Mollymauk, you’re back! And you brought a friend! And... clothes?” For now that they’ve been laid out on the beds, it’s indeed what they appear to be.

Molly nods, still grinning. “Meet Taylor. He’s, ah, a tailor.” With this he gestures to his companion, who smiles sheepishly and waves. “I saved him from a few rabid wolves, and he made us all clothes as a favor!”

The commotion has drawn Caleb and Nott from next door, the goblin girl still blinking groggily from a nap she‘s just taken. Fjord is not far behind, exchanging dubious glances with Yasha. Beau is the last to trail in, towel still wrapped around her torso from an apparent shower. She glances around at all the others, and raises a brow. “Well, this is quite the commotion. I just want to get dressed. Can I get dressed?”

“Indeed you can!” Mollymauk springs off of the bed, grabbing Beau’s hands in his excitedly. She nearly loses the towel, saving it with one hand and batting at him with the other as she scowls with a “Watch it, hey!” He waves off her muttered insults, picking up a matching tunic and pants and holding them up for her. The top is practical yet pretty, a cyan silk with an additional panel that looks like it would flutter along with her if she was in one of her mid-air kicks. The sides are almost entirely open, allowing free movement. The pants are harem pants, the same shade of cyan hemmed with a lighter turquoise around the ankles. Beau’s mouth drops for just a moment, before she squints. “What’s the catch? Did you like, sell your soul for it?” As Molly introduces Taylor to her and explains his story, Jester wanders over to the clothes and looks through. A dozen seconds later she lets out a high-pitched shriek, causing everyone but Beau and Fjord to clap their hands over their ears. (Beau is determined to keep her towel. Fjord is used to such shrieks.) Jester holds up a dress and coos over it happily.

“Oh, it’s just wonderful, thank you so much,” she gushes, hugging it to herself. The dress seems similar to her usual wear, but upon closer examination it has ruffled sleeves and bottom, as well as pink ribbon lacing up the bodice that flatters her blue skin. Taylor smiles modestly and assures her it was no problem, before watching her barge into the room’s bathroom to change into it. Beau stares after her hopelessly and sighs. “I just want to put on clothes.”

“If Nott would come forwards, as our next lovely lady,” Molly announces. She brightens, running over. After a reassurance that Taylor won’t mind her goblin features, she unlatches her mask and snatches up the small outfit for her. It’s a simple, comfortable jacket with a hood. The pants are tight leggings, for moving soundlessly. They’re all in a dark forest green. Nott tears up, sniffing, and declares, “They’re perfect.” The tailor coughs and stammers out a thanks as Molly tries to coax a stony-faced Yasha over.

“Yash, please—“  
“No.”  
“It’ll look great on you, I promise—“  
“Absolutely not.”

Beau, who has finally managed to change into her new outfit, comes up besides Molly and leans an elbow on his shoulder. “C’mon, Yasha, at least take a look at it.” She flashes a grin and Yasha goes red, getting to her feet and grumbling that this is stupid, she’s just humoring them. Molly gives her a knowing look, but holds his hands up in surrender at the glare he gets from her. She picks up her outfit and scrutinizes it, slowly.

The outfit the tailor has made for Yasha is a long white dress, gathered at the waist. Tassels hang from the sleeves, and a grey sash holds in the waist, but other then that it’s plain. She nods, once. “Acceptable.” The Taylor looks like he’s about to faint from relief.

Mollymauk claps his hands together. “Fjord! Your turn!” Fjord sighs, lumbering forward grudgingly. He looks over a sleeveless brown top, with a low v-neck. The trousers are a matching brown, and have a leather belt with a thick buckle. He grunts in approval and folds them carefully, fishing out a few silver that he insists the tailor take. While they argue over it—“He saved my life! This is my thanks!” “But these must have cost a fortune to make—“ Molly stalks over to Caleb with a grin. He’s trying to hide in the corner, and glares at the tiefling as he approaches. “Nein. I do not need new clothes, and I will not take them.”

Molly grins, and there’s something mischievous in his eyes. Caleb stiffens as he sees it, muttering, “What are you—“ but he’s cut off as Molly rests an elbow against the wall next to him, effectively leaving the man trapped. “C’mon, Caleb. I didn’t have him make you a new coat, you can keep that ratty old thing. Aren’t I so kind?” He’s close enough that Caleb can feel the warmth radiating off of Molly, can see each fold in the loose tunic he’s wearing. He stammers and looks away from Mollymauk‘ face, but that only means looking at his toned biceps, or his chest as he breathes in and out, or—“

“Like what you see?” Caleb’s gaze snaps back up to see a smirking Molly, who gives him a wink. He grabs Caleb’s wrist and drags him over to the clothing on the bed, and the other can only splutter weak protests, red on his cheeks. In the corner, Jester quietly exchanges gold with Beau, who grins at Molly with a thumbs up. He ignores it. She frowns.

“Right, look at these,” he pleads, and Caleb reluctantly does so. Whereas the others have had outfits, his is instead a plain tunic. It’s auburn, with blue hemming that matches his eyes perfectly. Caleb doesn’t know how he got the color right, but simply stares at it. “It’s—it looks,” he begins, before stopping and turning to really look at Molly. “Thank you.” He hurries go correct himself, nodding to the tailor. “Ah—I meant, thank _you_.”

  
Molly smiles knowingly and claps Caleb on the back. “Alright! Thank you Taylor, for all your help.” The man nods, Fjord’s silver in a hand. He says his goodbyes and exits. And just as the Nein are about to disperse back to their rooms, Jester turns to look at Molly. “Wait, what did the nice man give to you?”

Molly winks at her. “An excuse.” And then he strides back over to Caleb and offers to help lace up tunic.

Jester sighs. She owes Beau two more gold.


End file.
